1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to system for ventilating water closets, and it relates more particularly to systems for the removal and purification of odorous gases associated with water closets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems in both process and apparatus have been proposed for the removal and purification of odorous gases associated with the uses of water closets or flush toilets as they are more commonly designated. Many of these devices require specially configured water closets, and other devices are very complex in construction. As a result, none of these prior art devices have found any significant consumer acceptance, especially by the householder.
The better devices have the following characteristics (1) attachment to any conventional water closet without floor supported components, (2) safe operation, especially as to electrical shock hazards (3) protected against liquid contamination, especially upon overflows of the bowl, (4) sanitary construction with easy-to-clean assemblies and (5) long life service.
Some of these devices were add-on units for attachment to conventional water closets having the usual bowl, tank, pedestal and folding lid and seat arrangements. These add-on devices work well but can be unsightly in appearance. Other devices are built into the seat and lid, however, these devices are so cumbersome and awkward that consumer acceptance is small.